


The Daughter of Skywalker

by XandersWorld



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Clones are not Clones, Clones have their own names, Darth Vader Redemption, F/F, F/M, Jedi, Jedi Ben, Jedi Leia Organa, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Light Side Sith Warrior, M/M, Padme and Anakin have another child, Parent Darth Vader, Sith, Sith Ben, Sith Skywalker, Sith Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XandersWorld/pseuds/XandersWorld
Summary: A year before Luke and Leia Skywalker were born, Padme gave birth to a daughter on Naboo. The family lived in peace for a just under a year until Anakin goes back to the Jedi Council to ask for help when he realizes his dreams are prophetic and seeks advice, asking to become a member of the council. Slowly but surely Palpatine draws Anakin to his side – the dark side – convincing him to do all kinds of things under the name Darth Vader. Padme, distressed at the feelings she is having about Anakin and Obi-Wan’s news about Anakin, she races to find him upon Mustafar leaving her infant daughter with her sister. Kenobi hides aboard Padme’s ship to get to the system, however believing Padme has betrayed him, Anakin almost kills her and duels with Obi-Wan. Leaving Anakin for dead, Kenobi takes Padme back to the Jedi Temple where she bares Twins – Luke and Leia. Unfortunately she dies in childbirth. Back on Mustafar the newly arisen Darth Vader storms Naboo and kidnaps what he believes his only surviving daughter before the Jedi can hide her. Enter the heir of the empire, the Sith Lady Taylor Vader aka Darth Daemon.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Clone Trooper Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Phasma (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! Sorry its been ages since I've posted a new story, Ive had writers block over christmas which in someways was good as I wasnt glued to my laptop. Anyway please keep commenting on the stories you want me to continue. Still in writers block mode so I will try to finish my WIPs.
> 
> I've been working on this for about a year. Only going to post the first two chapters although I have written 8 full chapter and working on 9th but I need to rewrite alot. Please comment if you want the next chapter. Only will post the next one if I get some Kudos and Comments. 
> 
> I just want to say that, yes two of the clones in Darth Daemon (original female Sith character) personal squad are together but these 5 troopers ARE NOT CLONES! They were handpicked by the Sith Lady.
> 
> If anyone wants help with this story as I have a plan for it but need help refining the edges then comment or send me a message. You can find me on twitter @taylowillcocks - thankyou.

Anakin smiled at his new wife. He couldn’t stop memorising and rememorizing the features of Padme’s face, her beauty and elegance was stunning.

‘Anakin? Anakin!’ Padme shouted. He jumped in shock; he hadn’t realized that Padme was trying to speak to him.

‘I’m sorry my love, what were you saying?’ He asked.

‘Well I have some news for you, I’m pregnant.’ Padme said giving a small smile. Anakin froze, surely it wasn’t true. He wouldn’t have foreseen it. Padme obviously saw the terrified look on his face and in his eyes. ‘What’s the matter?’ She asked softly.

‘Nothing. I’m so happy for us. You will be the most wonderful mother.’ The two smiled and kissed, both in their own happy world.

**\---- _Nine Months later_ \----**

The day was here and Anakin couldn’t stop pacing. He paced the length of the balcony and then turned and did it again. He had been having terrible dreams of Padme dying in childbirth and he was frightened he might lose her. C-3PO came onto the balcony.

‘You may enter Master Ani, she…’ The Jedi didn’t wait for the golden droid to finish what he was saying but just swept passed into his and Padme’s room.

‘Anakin.’ His wife reached for him and Anakin sighed in relief. She was alive, he could relax. Anakin went to Padme and took her hands in his, kissing her deeply.

‘Oh my love, I’m so proud of you.’ A beep sounded behind Anakin. The mid-wife droid was hovering behind him holding a baby. He took the small baby.

‘Taylor Skywalker.’ Padme breathed quietly watching with happiness as her husband interacted with their new daughter.

‘Taylor, I sense you will be a powerful Jedi when you are older.’ Anakin whispered to his daughter, he had no idea how true but also how far from the truth he was.

**\---- _A few days before the tragedy on Mustafar_ \----**

_‘You do know don’t you, if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving her will be lost.’_

Anakin thought on what Chancellor Palpatine said when he told him about the dreams he had been having about Padme, her dying in childbirth. The dreams or nightmares as they should be called stopped after the birth of his first child but then came back stronger and stronger when Padme had told him, she was expecting again. Her screams of agony chilled him to the bone but Palpatine said he knew of a way to keep her from dying. He had to protect the Chancellor at all costs or all hope would be lost.


	2. The Turning of Anakin Skywalker

Mace Windu, a master of the Jedi council strode into the Chancellor’s office. The Jedi had worked out who the Chancellor actually was and sort to put him under arrest.

‘Master Windu, I take it General Grievous has been dealt with? I must say you are here, far sooner than I expected.’ The Chancellor said coolly. Windu ignored him.

‘In the name Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest Chancellor.’ The Jedi Master said, turning on his Lightsabre as did the rest of the Jedi with him. An array of blue and green and one purple lit up the room.

‘Are you threating me, Master Jedi?’ The Chancellor’s voice began to change, becoming deeper and more sinister.

‘The Senate will decide your fate.’

‘I am the senate.’ The Chancellor growled.

‘Not yet.’ Mace Windu replied still with a calm voice as the Chancellor got more and more paranoid. Palpatine stood and allowed his lightsabre to slide into his left hand.

‘It’s treason then.’ Palpatine said in a low voice before turning on his glowing red lightsabre, shouting and spinning over the desk at Master Windu. The Sith Lord quickly killed the three Jedi as the Master backed away holding up his lightsabre. The two fought around the room and then Palpatine ducked away towards the window. Windu miss timed his swing and smashed opened the window but managed to kicked out at the Sith’s chest instead, pushing him to the ground causing Palpatine to drop his lightsabre down onto the planet below. The once former Jedi backed away nervously whilst grinning inside, his plan was working perfectly now all he needed was Anakin to show up and then he did. Right on time, my young apprentice, the man thought.

Anakin stormed into the offices of the Senate just in time to see Master Windu pointing his purple lightsabre as the defenceless Chancellor Palpatine.

‘You are under arrest, my Lord.’ Mace Windu said, sarcasm coming out in the last to words.

‘Anakin, I told you it would come to this.’ The Dark Lord could feel the battle raging inside Anakin, his two half – the light and the dark – waring with each other. Slowly he sensed that the dark was stronger. ‘The Jedi are taking over.’

‘The oppression of the Sith will never return.’ Windu forced out. ‘You have lost.’ Victory was close at hand but for which side?

‘No, no, no.’ Palpatine choked out. ‘You will die.’ He said as he let loose electric from his fingers, Mace tried hard to deflect it as Anakin looked on, trying to decide which side he should join.

‘Traitor!’ The Sith shouted.

‘He is the traitor.’ Master Windu fired straight back, forcing his strength into his arms, pushing down is lightsabre so that the lightening was reflected back onto the Dark Lord. It started to disfigure him. Anakin had to make his choice now so Palpatine threw down his last card.

‘I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose.’

‘Don’t listen to him Anakin.’ Windu was confident that the young Jedi would choose his side.

‘Don’t let him kill me.’ Palpatine’s voice was slowly fading, pretending that he was dying. ‘I can’t hold it any longer, I, I, I… I’m too weak.’ The voice faded into insane muttering trying to convince Anakin to take his side.

‘I am going to end this once and for all.’ Windu raised his lightsabre. Anakin finally spoke up.

‘You can’t, he must stand trial.’ Anakin insisted, all his hopes and dreams rested in the man Windu was about to kill.

‘He had control of the Senate and the Courts. He’s too dangerous to be left alive.’ Windu shouted turning is head back to Anakin.

‘I’m too weak, don’t kill me.’ Palpatine moaned, faking preparing to die.

‘It’s not the Jedi way, he must live.’ Anakin insisted again. ‘I need him!’ Anakin breathed heavily, he didn’t know what to do to stop the Master Jedi from going through with his plan. Windu stared at Anakin before raising his lightsabre above his head and was midway swinging it down when suddenly out of nowhere a blue lightsabre chopping off Windu’s sabre hand. Master Windu head snapped up in shock at Anakin who held his own sabre, he eyes filled with anger and hate. The one moment of distraction allowed, the Dark Lord to fully extend his hands and blast the Jedi out of the window, killing him.

Anakin dropped his lightsabre and collapsed onto the nearest chair, he had saved the chancellor but at what cost? His grief and anger finally overpowered him.

‘Well done my young apprentice.’

‘I will do anything you ask, Master.’ Anakin finally said as he completely gave himself over to the dark side as he looked up at his new master.

‘Good, good.’ The Dark Lord’s breathing was jumpy and erratic.

‘Just help me save Padme’s life.’ Anakin own breathing was heavy and his eyes were like twin black holes. ‘I can’t live without her.’ The poor guy honestly could not and his way through life was already set. This, the Dark Sith knew without a doubt and knew with the right manipulation, Anakin will do anything for him.

‘Only one has achieved this power. If we work together, I know we can discover the secret.’ The Sith Lord croaked out. Anakin slid off the chair and kneeled before Darth Sidious.

‘I pledge myself to your teachings.’ Anakin bowed his head as Palpatine smiled evilly.

‘The force is strong with you. You will make a powerful Sith Lord.’ Darth Sidious said. Anakin drank in the words greedily; the power he would strive to achieve would be boundless. ‘You shall be henceforth known as Darth Vader.’ The former Jedi smiled at his new name, he liked it and the powerful reputation that came with it.

‘Thank-you my Master.’ The new Sith Lord said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo's and Comments for Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 2: The Mustafar Trials

_‘Go to Mustafar and wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the rest of the separatist leaders.’_

Anakin guided his ship towards the Mustafar system, landing on the space pad platform and then jumping out. He ordered R2-D2 to stay with the ship as he pulled up his black hood. The heat and smell of Mustafar didn’t bother him one bit. He just marched straight on the temple.

‘Welcome, Lord Vader. We’ve been expecting you.’ The Viceroy said as Anakin eyed the room around him. This was going to be easy. He used the force to shut the blast doors, not allowing anyone to escape. His lightsabre slipped out which caused the separatist to back away, nervously and obviously afraid. Anakin’s blue sabre swung through the droids and aliens as easy as if he was cutting through butter. He advanced on the Viceroy.

‘But Lord Sidious said the war was over and we could live in peace.’ The man stuttered, confused at the deaths happening. Anakin ignored him and sliced through his chest, decapitating him. The Sith Lord only saw red as he surveyed the room; everyone was dead just as his Master had order. He put his sabre back on his belt and stood by the control desk waiting for Lord Sidious to call for him. That was when he felt a disturbance in the force.

She was here.

\---- _Back on Coruscant_ \----

Obi-Wan couldn’t watch anymore of the video recordings and turned it off.

‘Use your feelings and you shall find him.’ Master Yoda said. Obi-Wan had an idea where to start looking but it would mean tricking Padme and that was something he didn’t want to do. The Jedi Master quickly hurried up the Senator’s chambers. He met her in lounge area.

‘When was the last time you saw Anakin?’ He asked as soon as he was the through the door.

‘Oh umm yesterday I think.’ Padme replied absentmindedly.

‘Do you know where he is now?’ Kenobi insisted, he had to find Anakin.

‘No.’ She said.

‘Padme, I need your help.’ He started, how much could he tell her? ‘He is in grave danger.’ Padme whipped around.

‘From the Sith?’ Padme asked.

‘No, from himself.’ Obi-Wan collected his thoughts; she had a right to know. ‘Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side.’ Padme’s face turned to pure shocked and then anger.

‘You’re wrong. How could you even say that?’ Her Ani would never, would he? Obi-Wan moved passed her and stared out into the city.

‘I have seen a security hologram of him…’ Kenobi paused, he could barely say it. ‘…cutting down younglings.’

‘Not Anakin, he wouldn’t, he couldn’t.’ Padme stated.

‘He was deceived by a lie, we all were. It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we’ve been looking for. After Count Dooku was killed, Anakin became his new apprentice.’ Obi-Wan tried to get Padme to see reason.

‘I don’t believe you.’ Padme turned away so Kenobi couldn’t see her face. ‘I can’t.’ She sat down on the sofa and Obi-Wan joined her.

‘Padme, I must find him.’ He implored.

‘You’re going to kill him?’ Padme wanted to punch the man for the lies she was spreading but Obi-Wan just continued to stare at her, he couldn’t say no.

‘He has become a very great threat.’

‘I can’t.’ Padme repeated.

‘Anakin is the father isn’t he?’ Obi-Wan asked. Padme froze, how did he work that out? ‘I’m so sorry.’ What? What was he sorry for, Anakin hadn’t turned, and he would come home and be a father to his children like he already was for Alexandra. Oh gods, Alexandra. She wanted to cry, her life was falling apart. Obi-Wan finally left in his speeder but Padme knew what she had to do.

\----Back on _Mustafar_ \----

Padme Amidala landed the silver cruiser on the landing pad with no idea that Obi-Wan Kenobi was hiding on the ship. She sat in thought for a while rubbing her head, what if the Jedi Master was right and he had turned? Then she heard a shout.

‘Padme!’ She looked up; she could see a figure running towards the ship.

‘Ani.’ She whispered. Getting up she rushed out of the ship and onto the ground below, running towards her husband. They took each other in their arms.

‘I saw your ship. What are you doing out here?’ He asked in kindness.

‘I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things about you.’ Padme said breathing heavily. The man before her was just as handsome but still he looked changed.

‘What things?’ Anakin asked harshly.

‘He said you had turned to the dark side, that you…’ Anakin bowed his head. ‘…that you killed younglings.’ Anakin sighed.

‘Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me.’

‘But he cares about us.’

‘Us?’ Anakin questioned.

‘He knows.’ Padme said, she felt relieved that at least one person knew. ‘All I want is your love.’ She stared into the beautiful blue eyes that she had fallen in love with only to see them tinged with yellow. How odd she though.

‘He won’t save you Padme. Only my new powers can do that.’ Anakin said excitedly. What, what was he talking about?

‘But at what cost? You’re a good person, don’t do this.’ She searched his eyes for any hope of the light within him.

‘I won’t lose you the way I lost my mother.’ He said in a low voice. ‘I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed off and I’m doing it for you, to protect you.’ Padme noticed as the insanity in his eyes grew bigger and bigger with every passing second. She stroked his hair, the same way she would when he had a nightmare.

‘Come away with me, help me raise our children. Leave everything else behind while we still can.’ Padme said as she started to cry, perhaps Obi-Wan was right all along.

‘Don’t you see, we don’t have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic, I am more powerful than the Chancellor, I…’ He stuttered on the last word, she could she the insanity reaching its full peak. ‘I can overthrow him and together you and I can rule the galaxy.’ The man who wasn’t here husband anymore, smiled with craziness. ‘Make things the way we want them to be.’ Padme backed away from Anakin, her eyes widen with shock and despair.

I don’t believe what I’m hearing, Obi-Wan was right. You’ve changed.’ Padme said frightened. Anakin just shook his head.

‘I don’t want to hear any more about Obi-Wan.’ He jaw set into a thin line. ‘The Jedi turned against me, don’t you turn against me.’ Anakin shouted harshly at her. The anger in his voice was totally readable.

‘I don’t know you anymore.’ Padme was crying freely now, he husband was gone. She was heartbroken. ‘Anakin, you’re breaking my heart. You’re going down a path I cannot follow.’ Her voice breaking as she tried to breathe in oxygen, the dust and smoke finally getting to her.

‘Because of Obi-Wan?’ He growled.

‘Because of what you’ve done and what you plan to do. Stop now, and come back to me. Your daughter needs you, I need you. I love you.’ She tried desperately for him to see but his attention was no longer on Padme but on something behind her.

‘LIAR.’ He screamed. Padme’s heart finally broke to pieces as he turned his rage on her. She turned to see what he was looking at and Obi-Wan stood at the top of cruiser. ‘You’re with him.’ He shouted, pure unadulterated rage filled his entire being.

‘No.’ She shouted.

‘You brought him here to kill me.’ Anakin advanced on Padme, his eyes black with anger and malice. Surely he wouldn’t hurt her. Padme stumbled backwards as his hand came up to her throat level and suddenly found she couldn’t breathe.

‘Let her go Anakin!’ Obi-Wan shouted as he marched down the gangplank, his brown cloak swirled behind him. Anakin squeezed his fist tighter.

‘Anakin…’ Is all Padme could say.

‘Let. Her. Go. Anakin.’ The man finally did, he swayed slightly. What had he done? He turned his rage onto Obi-Wan.

‘You turned her against me!’ He shouted.

‘You have done that yourself.’ Obi fired straight back. Anakin paced the platform, shedding his own black cloak. He was going to kill this man.

‘You will not take her from me!’ He screamed.

‘Your anger and lust for power have already done that.’ Obi-Wan stated. ‘You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy.’

‘Don’t lecture me, Obi-Wan.’ Anakin barked. ‘I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do.’

‘I have brought freedom, justice, freedom and security to my new empire.’ As Anakin shouted to Mustafar about his deeds, Obi-Wan knelt down to check Padme. Fortunately, Padme was still alive just knocked unconscious. Anakin would have noticed that if he wasn’t too preoccupied.

‘Your new empire?’ Obi-Wan asked confused.

‘Don’t make me kill you.’ Anakin sniped.

‘Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic and to democracy.’ Obi-Wan finally let his emotions get the best of him and shouted the last word.

‘If you’re not with me then you are my enemy.’ Anakin really didn’t want to kill this man but he had no choice. His Master demanded all Jedi must die.

‘Only a Sith deals in absolutes.’ Obi-Wan said after a pause, he voice lowered. ‘I will do what I must.’ Obi-Wan took out his lightsabre and turned it on.

‘You will try.’ Anakin muttered. He too took out his light sword and back flipped, turning on his sabre in mid-air, slashing down at Obi-Wan. It was blocked and the fight began as the Master duelled his former Padawan through the fiery straits of Mustafar.


	4. Chapter 3: The Birth of a new era for Dark and Light

In a bold move, Obi-Wan back flipped onto the banks of the fire river as Anakin stared at him with hatred and rage.

‘It’s over Anakin. I have the high ground.’ Obi-Wan shouted over the roar of the lava fall.

‘You underestimate my power.’ Anakin said mysteriously.

‘Don’t try it.’ Obi-Wan begged but Anakin just smirked and jumped anyway causing Obi-Wan to lazily lift his lightsabre, swinging it down cutting off Anakin’s legs and right arm. The Sith Lord roared with anger and pain, rolling down the crumbling bank side. His metal left hand dug into the dirt, stopping himself from falling into the hot magma lake. The heat from the river caused his wounds to burn, tears to fall from his eyes and sweat and dirt mixing upon his face. Anakin groaned in pain but also from the pure frustration of not being able to beat Obi-Wan. The two enemies stared at each other, the grief evident on both their faces but for different reasons.

‘You were the chosen one!’ Shouted Obi-Wan. ‘It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them. Bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness.’ Anakin continued to grunt as he tried to pull himself up the bank.

‘I HATE YOU!’ Anakin screamed.

‘You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you.’ Obi-Wan gave his former apprentice and friend a grief stricken look before turning around, picked up Anakin’s lightsabre and walked away not realizing that would be last time he saw his ex-Padawan learner’s real face.

Anakin continued to grunt and moan with the sheer agony as the magma jumped from the river and on to his limbs setting him on fire. Obi-Wan didn’t even look back.

It wasn’t till hours later when the fire finally dyed out and Anakin had managed to pull himself part way up the bank that the Emperor turned up.

‘Get a medical capsule right away.’ The clone nodded and soon the little motley crew of the two Dark Lords and the deflected Clone Warriors were back on Coruscant with Anakin in the medical bay. It would be hard and long process but Anakin would live, no not Anakin thought the Emperor, Darth Vader would live.

The Emperor watched as the burnt man was placed on the medical bed and droids applied prosthetic limbs to his legs and left arm. To the rest of his body they applied black armour with a chest pad that could control the suit. All Anakin could do was watch as a black face mask was lowered down upon his head, the eye sockets opening and the suit allowed him to breath finally and evenly even if it sound loud and oppressive.

\---- _Somewhere is the galaxy, the birth of Leia and Luke Skywalker_ \----

Obi-Wan Kenobi rushed down the landing pad with the unconscious Padme in his arms.

‘Quickly, to the medical centre.’ Bail Organa said.

Master Yoda, Master Kenobi and Bail Organa watched on in abated hope as the medical droid worked tirelessly to heal Padme. The droid came over to the men watching.

‘Technically she is fine but for unknown reasons we are losing her. We don’t know why but she has lost the will to live.’

‘She is dying?’ Obi said, confused.

‘We will need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies.’ The droid said.

‘Babies?’ The senator of Alderaan asked.

‘She is carrying twins.’ The droid explained to the only man in the room who didn’t know the secret as Yoda and Obi already knew.

‘Okay do what you must.’ Obi waved his hand at the droid and the medical team went to work.

A few hours later, Padme starting crying and panting, Obi-Wan stood at her side, holding her hand in his whispering encouragement. The first was born.

‘It’s a girl.’ Obi pronounced.

‘Leia.’ Padme said immediately before she was overcome with another gut-wrenching pain as the second baby was born.

‘It’s a boy.’ Obi said this time. Padme thought for a moment.

‘Luke.’ She said as she looked upon her children. After a while she closed her, exhausted from all the pain she had gone through that night. But before she could sleep, there was one thing she must know. ‘Anakin? What happened to him Obi-Wan?’ She struggled to say.

‘Shush it’s okay sleep and I will tell you later. You must rest.’ Obi-Wan replied instead.

‘No now.’ She stared as hard as she could at the Jedi and she could see his resolve melting.

‘I’m afraid he was killed.’ Obi-Wan turned away, his guilt overcoming him at the lie.

‘Did, did you kill him?’ Padme struggled out.

‘No, Palpatine’s new apprentice Darth Vader did.’ That lie came more easily to Kenobi than the last one because technically it wasn’t really a lie. Vader did in fact crush the Anakin within himself to become the Dark Lord.

‘There was good in him. I could have brought him back to the light side.’ Padme closed her eyes again, feeling oddly calm and at peace. Her children were safe and her husband was no longer in pain.

‘He was too far gone at that point. Death was the only way, I’m glad he is at peace now.’ Obi-Wan gritted his teeth; he would have to leave soon before the lies got too much. ‘Now rest Padme and in the morning we shall decide where to hide your children in case Vader comes after them, they will be powerful with the force.’ Padme nodded not really listening to what Obi-Wan was saying as she drifted into a fitful slumber full of Anakin’s handsome face but insane eyes.

Once Obi-Wan was sure Padme was asleep, he walked back out to Master Yoda and Bail Organa.

‘She is fine.’ He started. ‘Just exhausted from all the pain and suffering she had been through with tonight. I told her that Vader killed Anakin to save her from the heartbreak at the truth.’

‘Lies are not good, one day they shall come back to haunt us but for now let us decide what we are going to do with the children.’ Master Yoda said.

‘They must be separated.’ Organa said.

‘I agree. Senator Organa would you like to adopt one?’ Obi-Wan offered.

‘My wife and I have always wanted a little girl. We shall take Leia.’ The Senator inclined his head in respect.

‘And the boy?’ Obi-Wan directed the question at Master Yoda. The Grand Master thought about this for a while before finally deciding.

‘To his family on Tatooine take him and you Master Kenobi, you shall go and watch over him. Also training I have for you.’ Master Yoda said and Obi-Wan also inclined his head in respect. Bail looked back at the sleeping mother.

‘But what about Padme?’

‘We shall discuss with her in the morning what we have decided her and then ask of her what she wishes to do but for now let her rest.’ Obi-Wan said and Master Yoda nodded his head in agreement. Master Yoda and Bail Organa left. ‘C-3PO.’

‘Yes Master Kenobi?’ The golden human-interaction droid had been watching in the background at the events going on around him. He hadn’t quite understood what had happened to his maker but only that it had been extremely horrible and now his maker’s wife was in extremely pain and agony.

‘Take Padme and the twins to their rooms when she is rested enough to move. Then ensure they have everything they want. I am entrusting their care to you.’ He told the droid. The said droid nodded and went and stood in the medical room waiting for his mistress to wake up.

Obi-Wan Kenobi left the medical area and attended to his grief over losing Anakin in private. A nice bottle of scotch was heavily needed.

\---- _Back on Coruscant_ \----

Darth Vader stared through his visor until he heard the Emperor speak beside him but all Vader could think about was if his beloved Padme was alive.

‘Is she safe?’ He asked.

‘It seems in your anger, you killed her.’ The Emperor stated.

‘No, I couldn’t have. I felt it she was alive.’

‘But do not despair; I have brought something for you.’ The Emperor motioned for a Clone Warrior to step forward. In his arms, the man held a bundle. No, it can’t be, thought Vader.

‘Alexandra?’ The Dark Lord choked out.

‘Yes your daughter. I hope in time she will be the heir to our empire.’ Darth Sidious said.

‘Yes Master, she will be.’ The Dark Lord said as he took his _only_ daughter in his metal arms. She was still as beautiful as he remembers, she had Padme’s smile and nose but his bright blue eyes. ‘From this day on she shall be known as Alexandra Vader, heir to the empire.’ Both Sith Lords laugh rancorously and evilly.


	5. Chapter 4: 10 years later

\---- _Coruscant_ \----

The first time his little daemon had picked up his lightsabre she had almost destroyed the entire room and the two had to move to a different tower. Vader carefully had removed the sword and after putting it on a high shelf, he sat down his five year old daughter Alexandra and explained to her that it was a dangerous weapon and when she was older he would teach her how to use it. He promised on her tenth birthday, he would start her training.

That day had now come and I was extremely excited.

‘Father.’ I called as I bounced into Vader’s meditation chamber. I didn’t know the man under the mask but had been instructed to call him Father which led to an awkward conversation about why I didn’t get a mask but eventually I came to understand that Vader did love me in his own way. Vader wasn’t really my Father, I knew Anakin Skywalker was but he was weak and so he had died in the Clone Wars fighting for the wrong side. ‘Do you know what day it is?’

‘Of course I do.’ A deep rumbling noise came from inside the funny egg shaped container. ‘It’s a Saturday and there is nothing special about it.’ Vader mock growled, the man knew exactly what the day was but he loved to tease his kid about it. The Dark Lord stepped out of the incubation chamber and behind his mask he smiled; his little girl was growing up right before his masked eyes.

‘Father.’ I groaned, my face dropped in sadness. I couldn’t believe he had forgotten so Vader stooped down to her level and whispered in my ear.

‘Use the force to find your present and find it you shall.’ The man said mysteriously.

‘But Father, really? I don’t have the force.’ I said meaning it as a jest but her Father seemed to take it seriously.

‘Don’t joke about such things. You know how to control the force, you are the daughter of the most powerful Sith Lord ever, and of course you have it.’ The Dark Lord snapped but not to unkindly.

‘I’m sorry Father.’ I said bowing my head. Vader gestured to the door.

‘Go on then. Remember what I taught you.’ I nodded my head and left the room. I forced out my mind through the room, trying to find where the energy was greatest but to no avail. I decided to wonder out the tower and into the main corridors, and then I felt it, a huge amount of energy coming from the throne room. It was familiar in a way but still strange and alien, it felt like my Father but at the same time it wasn’t. I entered in the entrance way and past the two Red Guard. They scared me so I jogged through the gap they made and quickly into the room. In here was cold and the air was slightly oppressive but that didn’t really bother me.

‘Hello.’ I said to the room as she reached the dais. ‘My Lord, is that you?’ I said in a small voice. The chair swivelled around to reveal the Sith Lord and the Emperor of the Imperial Galaxy.

‘Oh look it’s the baby Sith.’ The Dark Lord smiled manically. I giggled at the nickname, I had always found it hilarious even if the Dark Lord used it to mock me.

‘I think my present is in here. My Fat… I mean Darth Vader…’ I quickly changed what I was going to say knowing that my Master liked us to use full titles. ‘…said to use the force and this is where the most energy is so it has to be here.’ I said getting more confident.

‘Ahh okay. Right follow my lead. Hold out your right hand and imagine in your head: a long silver cylindrical object.’ He said. My eyes widen but I did as was told. Upon opening my eyes, in my hand was a lightsabre. ‘Now this is just a training sabre and in time you will build your own but now this one will do.’ I studied the new weapon, it looked and felt brand new but it also felt off, I hoped that my own lightsabre would be a better fit.

‘Thank-you Lord Sidious.’

‘Now, en-guard.’ As quick as a flash, Sidious was up, out of his chair and the other side of me with his lightsabre drawn. The Dark Lord slashed down at me allowing me copious amounts of time to turn on my lightsabre and block the attack. ‘Good, good. You are already a natural even with no training.’

In the shadows, the other Dark Lord, Darth Vader watched on with proud and a little amusement as his Master and his daughter duelled playfully but meaningfully.

\---- _Tatooine_ \----

‘Luke Anakin Skywalker, you come right back here you little devil.’ Eight-year-old Luke looked back at his Aunt Beru and laughed loudly. It was bath time which he hated so his raced from the bathroom and to his room, then to the workshop where he proceeded to hide behind Uncle Owen. The man picked up his nephew.

‘Come now Luke, you are upsetting your Aunt.’ The boy looked into Owens kind brown eyes; he fiddled with a bit of the clothing his Uncle was wearing.

‘I’m sorry Uncle Owen.’ He was about to squirm down when there came a shout from above.

‘Water Tax!’ Luke immediately jumped out his Uncle’s arms and ran up the stairs to the desert before either Beru or Owen could stop him.

‘You will not take any of our water.’ Luke said as he marched up to Jabba’s thugs, puffing out his chest to make himself seem bigger and manlier. The two thugs stared at Luke for a second before bursting into laughter.

‘That right kid? You were trying to steal Jabba’s water?’ One of the thug’s said.

‘It’s not Jabba’s It belongs to us and the other farmers around here.’ Luke insisted. The two advanced on Luke who stood his ground when suddenly two things happened at once.

The lights on the thug’s cruiser blew out.

Luke was knocked to the ground by one of the men, knocking him unconscious.

After dealing with the two of Jabba’s criminal henchmen, an unidentified figure stepped from the shadows and picked up Luke in his arms before carrying him back to his home and placed him on his bed. Aunt Beru would find him in the morning with a bruise upon his forehead. She thanked the stars for Luke for having such a wonderful protector even if Owen didn’t agree.

\---- _Alderaan_ \----

‘We will stand united together as one.’ Bail Organa and his wife, the king and queen of Alderaan watched their adopted eight-year-old daughter Leia pretend to give a senate speech to her very attentive teddy bears. The two parents stepped into the room clapping their hands.

‘Very good, my daughter. You would make a wonderful Senator in the future.’ Bail said to Leia who just frowned.

‘There has to be more to being a princess that just doing ones duty silently.’ Leia complained, she was honestly bored of the various etiquette lessons.

‘You have just described the role perfectly Leia.’ Her mother Breha said. Great, the princess thought, what a boring life she would have. Her life was already planned out for her. She would go tonight she thought.

‘I think I shall to be now.’ Leia said as she faked a yawn. ‘Goodnight.’ Her parents left the room after saying their goodnights. She rushed over to her closet and pulled out the bag she had packed earlier, and then stealing to the window, she climbed out into the moonlight royal gardens. Keeping to the shadows as to not to alert the guard, she managed to get to woods before she stopped running. Leia took one last look at the palace before delving deeper into the woods.

Leia hid in the woods for a week until the Royal Guard found her and hauled her, dirty and bedraggled before her parents back the palace. Not caring about the soiled clothing, Queen Breha threw herself at her child hugging her tightly.

‘Don’t ever do that again.’ She scolded trying to say angry but it came out with relief instead. Her Father just stared at her, the one gaze showing how he felt about the situation. The small smile upon his face when Breha wasn’t looking showed that he was proud of her for being able to escape the guard for a week.

Later on in her life, Leia would explain to her brother Luke and future husband Han Solo that it was the best week of her entire life.


	6. Chapter 5: The Capture of Padme Amidala

Lord Vader looked down at the latest prisoner reports. He should have had a lackey do this but for some reason his instinct told him that he needed to look at these particular read outs. He scanned the summary document with had all the names listed and one name stood out.

‘Sabe Skywalker.’ He muttered. Vader knew straight away that this was an alias but whoever was hiding behind it knew that using this particular name was sure to gain his attention. But that didn’t matter he would kill the imposter who dared to use the betrayer’s name.

‘Who’s Sabe Skywalker, Father?’ For one so powerful and attentive, the Sith Lord had completely forgotten that his daughter was in the room. He looked up at me looking keenly at him.

‘Oh nobody Alexandra. Just for a second I recognised the surname but I don’t. Now if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to.’ Vader said as he arose from his chair and left the room. I quickly got up and hurried over to my Father’s desk. Lying on it was a sheet of paper with a list of names. I scanned through it and came across Sabe Skywalker. I recognised the name myself but couldn’t recall where I had seen it before perhaps on the Holo.Net or the old Jedi Archives, well the ones that were still intact. The document said that the full report for the prisoner was on page sixty-six. Turning to the said page, all that was written was the name and reason for arrest which concluded she was a high ranking officer of the Rebel Alliance. Interesting, I thought.

\---- _Vader_ \----

Darth Vader marched down to the detention cells. ‘Take me to prisoner 1187.’ Vader commanded the officer guarding the cells.

‘Yes, Milord.’ The man said, his voice quavering obviously fearful and afraid of Vader. The Dark Lord followed the officer to cell number ten.

‘Leave me.’ Vader commanded as he waved his hand in dismissal and the officer hurried off. ‘Now let see who you really are.’ Vader pressed the button for door release and stepped inside the cell. The woman was curled up on the hard slab that was supposed to be a bed but faced away from The Dark Lord. ‘You will face forward in the present of your Master.’ Vader said in a sinister voice.

‘You are not my Master and will never be, Vader.’ A voice sneered. Vader would have fallen to his knees if they were not prosthetics, he knew that voice.

‘Padme Amidala-Skywalker?’ Vader asked he had to sure. The figure in white tensed and then turned around. Finally Vader could look upon the face of his wife.

‘I guessed it would be matter of time before you realized who I truly was. Are you here to kill me? You already killed my husband so I guess you want to stamp out the entire Skywalker family?’ Padme said harshly in that Senators voice.

‘Who told you that?!’ Vader shouted.

‘I-I-I it was…’ She couldn’t think of a lie quick enough.

‘Was it Obi-Wan?’ Vader asked quietly this time. Of course he would have made up some ridiculous lie like that.

‘No, I swear it wasn’t.’ Padme stuttered out.

‘Yes it was I can tell from your voice.’ Vader said, he voice louder this time. ‘I…’ The Sith Lord hesitated, she couldn’t know the truth, and it would destroy her and himself. ‘Anakin Skywalker was weak and I destroyed him as he almost destroyed you. The Jedi are evil, they plotted to overthrow the Republic. I made the Empire stronger and with more security. We are at peace.’ Vader said, well it wasn’t a full lie but it wasn’t the truth either. Padme noticed his hesitation, the Dark Lord was hiding something from but she couldn’t push. She didn’t know how far he would go before she was killed, from what she had heard it didn’t take much. Padme couldn’t think why she wasn’t dead already.

‘Well we cannot sit here all day debating over your insane deeds. Now are you here to kill me?’ Padme asked.

‘No.’ Vader finally said after an extremely long pause of studying the woman’s face.

‘No? But why?’ Padme asked, confused.

‘I do not need to explain my reasons to you. While you are my guest, you will be safe.’ Vader promised but Padme didn’t believe Vader. ‘Now come, an Imperial Ambassador of the Imperial Senate needs to be in better conditions than this.’ Wordlessly Padme followed the Sith Lord to one of the towers in the Imperial Court. Once there and the door was securely looked behind them, the Dark Lord sat down on the sofa. Padme stayed standing even after Vader encouraged her to sit down. ‘You will live here in this tower until I decide what to do with you. I don’t need to tell you that escape is impossible.’ The Dark Lord steepled his gloved fingers together, Padme was still as beautiful as the last time he saw her on Mustafar. ‘Now, T-4PO here will attend all your needs and all your wants.’ A Protocol droid that reminded Padme of the droid that Anakin had once gifted her with – oh she missed that golden robot and his astro droid R2-D2 but now they belonged to Captain Antilles – entered through a side door. This one was silver instead of gold. ‘I have business to attend to, make yourself at home.’ And with that last word, Darth Vader left, his black cape billowing out behind him.

For the next two years, Padme was relatively left alone with Darth Vader or another Imperial Employee (usually a member of the kitchen staff) only visiting every other week to check that her needs were being adhered to.

It wasn’t until a female Imperial Officer decided to stay and talk to her that she thought she had found a friend.

\---- _2 Years Later, Alexandra_ \----

I crept up behind the Imperial Employee holding a food tray. My Father had being holding someone in one of the towers of the Imperial Court. I had no idea why beyond the fact I was sure it had something to do with Sabe Skywalker. Whacking the butt of my lightsabre over the officer’s head, I knocked him clean out. I used the force to move him into a side chamber and melted the lock so that he couldn’t get out. I picked up the tray which miraculously had stayed upright when it had fallen to the ground.

I pressed the call button before waiting for the door to open. A silver Protocol droid opened the door and tried to take the tray from me. ‘Wait, Lord Vader has asked me to check the occupant.’ I said quickly before the door closed.

‘I hardly think that will be necessary. It is my job…’ Waving my hand, I implemented the force into getting my own way.

‘You will let me in.’ I said and the droid blinked.

‘I will let you in.’ The droid said in a glassy voice.

‘You will forget I was ever here and switch off until I leave.’ I waved my hand again.

‘I will forget you were ever here and switch off until you leave.’ The droid repeated. I slipped into the room and the door clicked shut behind me leaving the droid in the hallway.

‘Hello?’ I said to the room. ‘Please I won’t hurt you.’

‘Have you taken a look at your uniform?’ A female voice said from somewhere inside the room. I laughed aloud.

‘Oh this old thing, it’s just a disguise so I could get in here without my Father noticing.’

‘You father?’ came the voice now tinged confusement. 

‘Well he’s not really my Father, he is my guardian. He told me that my Father was a powerful je-commander in the Clone Wars but died fighting for the wrongside.’ I quickly changed _Jedi_ to _Commander_ , a senator/rebel would probably know any fallen Jedi from the Clone Wars.

‘Who is your guardian?’ The voice asked.

‘If I told you that you would probably feel that I am just a spy and I will just report back everything you tell me but I swear to you that I am not. Would you come out if I tell you?’ I said.

‘Okay.’

‘It’s General Tarkin. I’m his daughter Alexandra.’ I used my birth name considering if this really was a member of the rebellion, I really didn’t want to scare her off, hence why I also lied about who my father is. Finally a brown head poked itself around the corner of the door to the bedroom. ‘Hi.’ I said in a friendly voice.

‘Hi. My name is Sabe Skywalker.’ I held out my hand for her to shake and she did so. ‘Do you want to sit?’ She offered.

‘Thank-you.’ I said.

‘So what made you come up here? Vader said he told everyone else that I was a really dangerous prisoner.’

‘Vader mentioned it in one of our training sessions and I well was curious so here I am. By the way, he doesn’t know so can you not tell him?’ I twisted my fingers together.

‘No I won’t, I promise. But anyhow you seem familiar to me Alexandra as if I have seen you before.’ Sabe said.

‘When Vader first mentioned the last name Skywalker, I recognised it but I couldn’t remember where I saw it before. It means something to me, right here.’ I pointed to my heart. ‘I think perhaps the force is trying to tell me something.’

‘I’m not sure, my husband was a Jedi, and he would have been able to help you. I’m sorry I don’t have much expertise in this area.’ Sabe said as I smiled sadly.

‘You said _was_ as if he is not here today?’ I asked.

‘Yes he was killed in the Clone Wars. Lord Vader killed him.’ I guess she added that last bit purely for my benefit but if my Father had killed him, he must have had a perfectly good reason.

‘I’m so sorry for your loss.’ I said instead of what I originally was going to say. Sabe nodded her head in thanks. ‘Okay but I must go now; Vader scheduled another lesson for me soon. I will return soon.’ I said quickly, I was starting to feel weird things within myself, Sabe was getting to me in ways I never thought possible.

I hurried from the room, past the droid and quickly to my room. I needed to mediate on this.

\--- _3 weeks later_ \----

I performed the same trick the droid as I did before and walked into the room. ‘Sabe, I’m so sorry that I didn’t come sooner but I’ve been very busy with my training.’ Sabe was sat on the sofa in the main room and looked up at me with a smile.

‘Hi Alexandra.’ The woman said. ‘It’s okay, I’m sure you have important responsibilities.’ Damn, she had no idea. I went and sat on the other sofa to her.

‘How are you?’ I asked politely.

‘Okay I think. I met one of the kitchen staff in the gardens the other day and she thinks I am Vader’s Mistress.’ She laughed and I forced myself to laugh along with her. Trying to think of my Father in that manner was weird and disgusting.

‘What was the girl’s name?’ I asked a little jealous.

‘You won’t get her into trouble will you?’ Sabe asked suspiciously.

‘No of course not. If we need another player for a game, I need to know who we can trust with our little secret.’ I said quickly trying to hide my jealously though I had no idea why I was so.

‘Oh yeah I hadn’t thought of that.’ Of course Sabe wouldn’t have if she believed I was going to murder the member of staff.

We talked for a little while until I had to leave, once again faking a session with my Master but I really wanted to analyse the feelings I hadn’t had since the last time I was here.

\---- _Three Years Later_ \----

Over the next three years, I and Sabe became very close to the point I could tell her anything and she knew just the right thing to make me feel better. She was almost like a mother-figure, how little I knew that was the complete truth.

I had been searching the Holo.Net, Sith Files and Jedi Archives trying find the truth of these feelings I had been feeling in the presence of Sabe Skywalker but I couldn’t seem to find anything until I happened upon the Skywalker family living on Tatooine. I sensed that this is where I needed to go to find out the truth.

Making up some cock and bull story to my Father that I sensed some trouble happening on a planet near to Tatooine, I got in my star fighter Raze and flew out to Tatooine. I landed in Mos Eisley and bartered by way to find the Skywalker Family. I stole a speeder and went to the Skywalker home.

‘Hello.’ I called out through the front door. ‘Is this Skywalker Family?’

‘Hello, please come in.’ A female friendly voice called up the stairs. I followed the voice into a small carved from stone seating area. A short stature woman with greying hair leaned against the sand blasted table. ‘I am Beru. We what’s left of the Skywalker family. My Father in-law married Shmi Skywalker.’

‘I believe that I may be a Skywalker.’ I said after a very long pause, it was a complete guess but as soon as I said it, it felt completely and utterly right. ‘No I am a Skywalker.’ The woman blinked, shocked.

‘What is your name?’ She asked suspiciously.

‘It’s Alexandra. Does that mean anything to you?’ I said getting excited; I might actually be getting somewhere. The woman actually almost fell off the bench clasping her hand over her mouth. She got up and walked to the door.

‘Owen! Owen. Come here, she’s here!’ A man came up the steps and into the open air room. He was medium built, also with greying hair.

‘You must be Alexandra Skywalker?’ He asked.

‘Yes that I am. Would you tell me about my parents?’ I asked.

‘Your father is my stepbrother Anakin Skywalker. Your mother is Padme Amidala, former Queen of Naboo and then Senator. She died giving birth to your younger brother.’ The man Owen said simply.

‘I have a brother?’ I asked incredulously.

‘Yes Luke. I’m afraid he is out at the moment. We had just brought some new droids from the Sandmen but one of them was going mad with previous memories so he’s gone to get their Protocol Minds wiped. He said he belonged to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi, I had no idea what he was taking about.’ Owen offhandedly said. I froze, my Father often spoke of his previous mentor with such malice and hatred that I had learnt to hate the man. But that also meant that the droids – the ones carrying the stolen plans – the Empire were looking for belonged to this family.

‘I have one thing else to ask, do you know where the droids were found?’ I asked. The two other humans in the room looked at each other.

‘They were found in the Dune Sea; apparently they crash-landed in an Imperial Star Destroyer cruiser escape pod.’ Oh the stars, they were the missing droids. I stood up ready to force answers out the two about where my brother Luke was when I heard laser bolts being fired outside.

‘Wait here.’ I ordered as I left the room and climbed the steps to the outside. There was a whole squadron of Stormtroopers destroying the moisture. ‘Commander, fill me in.’ I commanded. A Stormtrooper with a red shoulder pad on his left shoulder came up to me.

‘Milady, what are you doing here?’ He asked.

‘I ask the questions around here.’ I growled at him, curling my fingers into a fist to show my impatient attitude.

‘We tracked the droids to the moisture famer Owen Lars. Milady is there anything else?’ The commander said.

‘No I will deal with the two inside then burn the place to the ground. Wait for my signal.’ The clone nodded and walked away. I went back inside. ‘There is nothing to worry about. Now one last question, where would I go to find more information on my Mother?’ I asked as sweetly as I could.

‘I suggest you go to Naboo. That is where she is from.’ Owen said. I stared at the two, changing my demeanour from friendly to cold-hearted killer.

‘Thank-you for the information.’ I said before I cut down the two with my lightsabre. I went back outside and nodded to the Commander who set the order for the fires to be set. I watched with gleefulness as the place went up in flames. In the back of my mind, a small voice kept repeating that I had just killed my Aunt and Uncle but I completely ignored it.

\---- _Naboo_ \----

I landed on one of the main platforms on the planet Naboo. Taking on the persona of an Imperial Officer, admiral of the fleet to be precise, I marched down the gangplank with two Imperial Stormtroopers flanking me. Immediately I headed for the palace as that is where I thought I could best start my search. The air smelled of the planets native to Naboo and strangely I felt more at home here than I did on Coruscant. Rolling my shoulders to get rid of the feeling, I entered the Palace and was taken straight before the Queen.

‘You’re Majesty.’ I bowed.

‘What can we do for the Imperial Empire?’ The Queen asked.

‘I am looking for Naboo inhabitant known as only as Sabe, she used to be a handmaiden to a former Queen here.’ That’s what Sabe Skywalker had told me, she had previously worked for a Queen here.

‘Why do you want her?’ The Queen asked again.

‘That does not need concern you.’ I said harshly, I didn’t need to explain myself. ‘Also please give us a private room to speak in.’

‘Captain, please take this Imperial Officer to the Amidala Rooms and then send Sabe to her.’ The Queen said speaking to the Captain of her Guard. The said guard invited me to follow him and took me to the east side of the Palace. So Sabe Skywalker was actually an alias but then again I already knew that, perhaps now I shall find out who she really is.

‘Please wait here whilst I fetch Sabe.’ The Captain left me to my own devices and I was drawn to the window. The balcony looked out on to the most beautiful garden, better than any of the ones of Coruscant and oh the smell was gorgeous. I took a deep breath in to get the full extent of it and it was intoxicating. I could really see myself living here.

‘Sir, Sabe is here.’ Came a voice from the doorway. I turned around and went back inside to find the Captain and a woman who was presumably Sabe. The Guard took his leave, the door closing behind him.

‘Hi, you must be Sabe?’ I asked trying to keep my tone friendly and neutral.

‘Yes and you are?’ She confirmed.

‘Commodore Alexandra of the Imperial Guard.’ I said, that wasn’t a complete lie.

‘Why do you want to know?’ She asked.

‘The Empire has recently acquired a prisoner who calls herself Sabe Skywalker. I know this to be an alias and the prisoner mentioned that this is her home planet, that she used to work for the Queen.’ I explain. ‘I want to know who she really is.’ All through me speaking, I noticed that Sabe kept tensing up. She knew something but I doubt she would tell me without the proper information.

‘I’m not sure.’ She started. ‘The name Skywalker is familiar to me, the former Queen married a Skywalker, a Jedi Knight I believe.’ Then I put two and two together, but she couldn’t be.

‘Was the former Queen called Padme Amidala?’ The girl looked at me shocked.

‘How did you know that?’

‘It doesn’t matter how I know but know I know who my prisoner is. One last thing, I was led to believe that she died.’ I said not revealing how or why she died.

‘Yes everyone was led to believe that, even her tomb was created here on Naboo but you would find no body inside.’

‘Why?’ I asked through gritted teeth trying not to let my emotions take hold, the girl was being evasive and mysterious.

‘I-I I’m not supposed to say.’ Sabe stuttered out.

‘You will tell me the truth.’ I said whilst wiggling my fingers to get the force to do my bidding. To Sabe it would have looked like I had cramp or something.

‘I will tell you the truth.’ She said in a dazed voice. ‘Padme faked her death in order to protect her two children. She then joined the Rebel Alliance but was captured by the Empire four years ago and had not been seen since.’ Four years ago? That matched up with the data I had on Sabe Skywalker.

‘Children?’ I asked, I already knew I had a brother called Luke.

‘She gave birth to a boy and a girl. The Father was the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.’ Sabe said again in the dazed voice. I had a brother and a sister. I wondered momentarily if I could get them to join the Empire and our father but then I remember what side they had most probably been brought up on and I dismissed the idea.

‘Thank-you for your help Sabe. Please forget the information that you told me. Goodbye.’ I left the room with Sabe sleeping the sofa and headed to my cruiser Raze, I quickly flew back to Coruscant.

\---- _Coruscant_ \----

I learned as soon as I got back from Coruscant that Father and the Emperor were away dealing with some Rebel scum so I headed up to the tower where Sabe, no, Padme, no, my Mother was being held. That would take some getting used to. Applying the same force trick to the droid, I entered the room.

‘Sabe are you in here? I have found out some crucial information on you and now I am confused.’ Sabe came out the bedroom.

‘Oh Alexandra you’ve been gone for weeks, I was starting to think you weren’t coming back. Anyway why are confused? Come sit on the sofa and we’ll have a nice good chat.’ She patted the sofa next to her but I denied the offered.

‘I don’t know where to start but I think by telling the whole truth, you may understand why I kept it from you and why the information I have now shocks me so.’ I started as I paced the room.

‘It’s okay Alexandra, you can tell me anything. You know that.’ The woman said, I did know that.

‘I lied to you. General Tarkin is not my father.’ Sabe’s face didn’t change from the smile she had on it.

‘No? But I think I already knew that.’ She said.

‘My birth Father is actually Anakin Skywalker.’ I stopped my pacing and turned to look at her surprised and shocked face.

‘And your mother?’ Sabe ventured.

‘I learnt this after visiting Tatooine and Naboo that Padme Amidala is my mother and-and…’ I froze, I couldn’t say it. I was scared, a Sith should never be but in that moment I was. Sabe waited patiently and quietly for words to come out my mouth but I had a feeling she already knew what I was going to say. ‘And-and that is you.’ I finally said after a very long pause. The woman sat on the sofa, stood up. ‘Is it true?’ I asked nervously.

‘Yes it is.’ The woman now known as Padme bowed her head in shame then looked up, recognition beginning to form in her eyes and gaze. ‘Are you really Alexandra, my Alexandra?’ Padme asked.

‘I think so, the name Skywalker calls to me and Anakin being my Father and you his wife then you must be my Mother.’ I felt that was the most certain and truest thing I had ever said in my entire life. ‘Mother?’ I asked and finally I couldn’t hold back any longer, the tears fell as I ran over to Padme and she took me in her arms, stroking my hair.

‘Oh my darling Alexandra, I have never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life. I can’t believe you have been standing before me for the last two years and I didn’t recognise you.’ She half-whispered into my hair. For the first time in years I felt safe and protected in her arms considering Vader never hugged me.

‘I just assumed you were dead as Vader refused to tell me anything about you. Tell me about my father, please? I knew he was a powerful Jedi but beyond on that I don’t know.’ Mother pulled me down to sit on the sofa and I practically sat in her lap.

‘Well I first met your father on Tatooine when I was 14 and he was 9. He was the most exceptional pilot for his age and even won a pod-race. The next time we met, I had been elected as Queen of Naboo and he was in-training to be a Jedi Knight. At 19 he was the handsome man ever but as a Jedi he was forbidden to love another and I could see just how much pain he was in because of it. But over time, we succumbed to our feelings and married in secret on Naboo. Then we had you and it was the happiest time of my life. A year later when Senator Palpatine now known as just the Emperor took over the republic and all the while turning Anakin to his side, the Dark side of the force not that I know really what I’m talking about. The last time I saw him was on Mustafar where he and a Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi…’ I growled when she said the name.

‘That man killed my Father!’ I yelled, jumping to my feet.

‘Hey, hey Alexandra, it’s okay. Vader lied to you but Obi-Wan didn’t kill your Father.’ Padme said as I blinked in surprise. Mother gently stroked my hair until I calmed down enough for her to carry on. ‘Obi-Wan and Anakin engaged in lightsabre duel after your Father almost choked me death and afterwards Obi-Wan told me that a former Padawan and young Sith Lord called Darth Vader showed up and killed Anakin but Obi-Wan managed to escape.’ Mother finished her story.

‘Vader killed my Father?’ I asked in absolute surprise, why hadn’t Vader told me this? Perhaps by doing so he may have lost my allegiance to him and he was right. ‘On Tatooine I met Owen and Beru who told me I have a brother?’ She smiled at me.

‘That’s true, after I faked my death; I went to Tatooine and told them if you should show up then to tell you your past.’ Mother said.

‘They directed me to Naboo where I met with the real Sabe and she told me about you and that I also have a sister.’

‘Also true, I used their birth to fake my death.’ Padme said ashamed of what she had done. ‘But I won’t tell you their names in case you are interrogated by the Emperor or by Vader.’ She said suddenly.

‘Okay, I understand but for now we must work on a way for you to escape. Vader comes back soon so I have to leave but I promise you Mother we shall escape from here.’ Padme hugged me tightly before wishing me luck and allowed me to leave. I left room so happy that I couldn’t keep the smile of my face which was a mistake.

‘Alexandra, what were you doing up there?’ Came a harsh voice from behind me. I spun around in surprise and a figure in black armour assaulted my eyes.

‘Father, I didn’t sense you were back yet. I was just exploring, you know me.’ I said shrugging my shoulders and pointing to where I had just been.

‘Unfortunately I do. I think we need to have a chat.’ My Father takes me to the nearest unoccupied room and then faces me. ‘What were you really doing up there?’

‘Nothing.’ I said trying to shield my mind; I had gotten better over the years.

‘Tell me now.’ Vader shouted.

‘Fine, I wanted to see who Sabe Skywalker was.’ I shouted right back.

‘And is your curiosity sated?’ He asked lowering his voice.

‘Yes.’ I lied. ‘She is just some random Naboo Senator.’ I held a tight grip on my emotions. Vader sighed finally after seemed an age after he studied my face.

‘Okay, anyway I have a prisoner to interrogate; perhaps you would like to accompany me?’ The Dark Lord asked. Once this prospect would have thrilled me but after learning about this man, I was no longer was interested.

‘No thank-you Father. I have some work to be getting on with. See you at home.’ I said before wondering off back to my rooms.


	7. Chapter 6: Death Star Ceremony

Vader stared after his daughter confused as to why she didn’t want to see this new prisoner interrogated. He sensed that something had changed about her but surely she couldn’t have found out the true identity of the person in the tower? But even if she had, it would matter after he had finished with this new detainee. Once the Empire had the location of the Rebel Base, they would be destroyed and peace brought to the galaxy.

Turning his back on his retreating daughter, Vader marched down to the jail cells. This time the officer knew why he was there.

‘It is all set up, Milord.’ The officer said.

‘Good.’ The Dark Lord replied. He walked in into the corridor with the cells and went to the one labelled 1187. The door opened with a hiss and Vader had to stoop low to get inside. The Princess was sat in the corner away from the door as far as she could get.

‘And now Your Highness, we shall discuss the location of you hidden Rebel Base.’ Vader said breathing through his respirator with that unique sound. The Princess just stared at Vader until another sound caused her to look at a black round sphere-like droid floating through the door. Her eyes widen when she saw the long thin needle attached to the side. The door slammed shut and Vader and the Princess were left alone in the room.

\---- _A Few Hours Later_ \----

Vader escorted the bound Princess to the main control deck. He had another way to convince her to tell them where the Rebels were lurking.

‘Governor Tarkin, I recognised your foul stench the moment I was brought on board.’ Leia sniped.

‘Charming to the last.’ The Governor responded. ‘You don’t know how it was to sign the order to terminate your life.’ Tarkin grinned as he gripped her chin, obviously not that hard.

‘I’m surprised you had the courage to sign it yourself.’ Leia banded back, pulling her face away from his hand.

‘Princess Leia before your execution, I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational.’ Tarkin strode around the control deck, holding out his arms. He turned, staring daggers at the Princess. ‘No star system would dare to oppose the Empire now, not ever again.’

‘The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers.’ Leia said simply, refusing to let her emotions get the best of her.

‘Not after we demonstrate the power of the Station!’ He said in a loud voice before walking towards her, his finger pointed. ‘In a way you have decided which planet that’ll be destroyed first. Since you reluctant to provide us a location of the Rebel Base, I have decided to test this Stations destructive power on your home planet Alderaan.’ The Governor finally said. Leia looked out the window in horror as the Death Star moved closer and closer to Alderaan.

‘No, no Alderaan is peaceful, we have no weapons, you can’t pos…’ Tarkin cut her off as he towered over the Princess.

‘You would prefer another target?’ He asked. ‘Then name the system.’ Leia just stared at him, hopeful that he wouldn’t destroy Alderaan. She backed away as he walked toward her but she was stopped when her back hit something solid. Looking up, her eyes make contact with the ever blank gaze of Darth Vader. She tried to get away but his strong grip on her right shoulder held her still. ‘I grow tired of asking so I will ask one last time, where is the Rebel Base?’ Leia gave one last look at her Planet before answering.

‘Dantooine.’ It was an old base but it would send the Empire in circles. ‘They are on Dantooine.’ She lowered her head in shame.

‘There you see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. Continue with the operation, fire when ready.’ The Princess’s head flashed up in confusion.

‘That’s far too easy. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration but don’t worry we shall deal with your Rebel friends soon enough.’ The nasty man in grey smiled.

‘No.’ Leia strangled out and tried to rush forward to stop them but Vader held her back forcing her to watch as her planet exploded into a tiny million pieces. She didn’t say a word as Vader forced her back to her cell and pushed her inside. The door slammed shut and she was left alone.


	8. Chapter 7: Visions of the Future

I had been summoned before the Emperor and as I knelt in front of him, I could feel his power surrounding the room.

‘Ahh Lady Daemon, I am glad you have come.’

‘What is thy bidding, my master?’ I asked.

‘While Lord Vader peruses the foolish Jedi…’ I knew about this Jedi, my Father was chasing. I hadn’t been told about the connection but once Vader had a conquest in mind, he had to finish it to the bitter end. ‘…I want you to go to the ancient Sith world of Korriban, I have heard rumours of a super weapon left there by the Sith’s of old. You will find it and bring it to me.’ The Dark Lord crackled out. ‘With this weapon and the Death Star, we shall be invisible.’

‘Of course my Master. I shall do as you ask.’ I bowed my head and then left the room. I assembled my personal squadron of Stormtroopers – TN-4896 (Captain Tana), LT-6286 (Commander Looter), RF-5943 (Red Trooper Ref) and DY-7286 (Clone Trooper Destroyer). ‘Commander Looter is the Raze ready?’ I asked as I marched into the main hanger where all the Tie-fighters and other assorted crafts were kept.

‘Yes Milady. I have also taken it upon myself to bring the squadron back up to full fight force by hiring PH-1979. With her track record, I believe one day she will make a fine Captain.’ Commander Looter said after he bowed. I had given up trying to get the Troopers to call me Alexandra – well only my personal guard.

‘PH?’ I muttered as I walked onto the ship.

‘Here she is Milady.’ Tana said. I froze, a woman? I thought all the clones where made from the same man? I kept my surprise close to my chest.

‘Milady, I am ready and waiting for your orders.’ A clone trooper dressed in silver armour walked out of the cockpit.

‘Ahh what a nice suit solider. I was just thinking, I think I am going to call you Phasma.’ I said.

‘Thank-you Milady, I like it.’ I couldn’t help but wonder what she looked like under the silver helmet and I shudder, why was I thinking like this?

‘Make ready for the Korriban System. Wake me when we are there.’ I eyed Phasma up and down, what was it about this trooper I was so drawn to? I filled away the strange feeling for later and headed to my chambers. Ref was standing outside; he bowed as I entered the room before closing the door. With anyone to witness me, I let down my walls and collapsed onto the bed.

What a six months it had been with all the twists and turns being thrown at me. I thought about everything that had transpired and slowly drifted asleep.

My sleep was broken when I felt my head being slammed against something. My eyes flew open and my lightsabre on; I swung it about barley missing the red trooper in front of me.

‘Milady, something is wrong with the ship we are being dragged down to this unknown Planet.’ Ref said.

‘What? Are we anywhere near Korriban yet?’ I asked.

‘No Milady.’ Oh for fucks sake, I stormed past him and went to the control deck.

‘What is going on?’ I shouted to be heard of the noise of the engine.

‘Strap in Milady we are going to crash land!’ Phasma said beside me, I did as she said with no questions ask which scared me a bit. I gave the orders round here.

I could only watch in horror as we descended to the green misty planet below at breakneck speed unable to stop or slow down. Somewhere between the fall and landing, I must have been knocked out because when I came to, I was on the floor staring up at a silver helmet.

‘Milady?’ The Clone helped me up on to my feet.

‘I’m fine.’ I said as I shoved her off. I know that her hands were gloved but she was getting to me much like my Mother did before I knew who she was but this time the feeling was slightly different. ‘Where are we?’ I said as I looked through the front window. The trees outside covered with ferns and lichen looked scary swaying the wind.

‘I believe we are on the Dagobah Planet.’ Captain Tana said. Something about that name was familiar, I was sure I had read it somewhere before.

‘Right Phasma and Destroyer you stay with the ship,’ I couldn’t stand being in the Silver Clone’s presence anymore, it was almost… intoxicating. ‘Tana, Ref and Looter with me.’ I led my team of three to the surface and instantly the smell hit my nose. It was a mixture of fresh plants and swamp which I could now see dotted between the lofty trees. ‘Stay close, we don’t want to fall in any of those.’

We wandered through the forest for about an hour before we came upon the little hut seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

‘Milady, what is that?’ I followed where the Captain was pointing to which there was a small mud hut no taller than my chest.

‘This is the Imperial Guard, come out with your hands up!’ I shouted towards the hut. Out from the small hut door there came a small green man slowly inching his way forward using a brown wooden stick. His ears were long like a Bantha’s but his feet were huge. The little green man looked oddly familiar. ‘Who are you?’

‘Alexandra Skywalker, I have been expecting you. Please come in.’ The little guy turned around and went back inside the house.

‘Wait here, form a perimeter.’ I followed the green alien in to his hut, bending down very low and almost crawled inside. I sat down on a piece of bare earth.

‘How do you know my name?’ I asked getting straight to the point.

‘I am Jedi Grand Master Yoda. I knew your Father and Mother. Anakin and Padme.’ The one called Yoda said.

‘If I had come here before not knowing that, I would have tried to strike you down but I know the truth so I shall keep this conversation civilized.’

‘Good thank-you.’

‘Why did you say you had been expecting me?’ I asked confused, for I had not been intending to crash here.

‘I sensed that you would come here instead of the Sith Planet Korriban. I knew the light side of you would fight against the dark side of you even if you didn’t know it consciously.’ Yoda said mysterious.

‘I’m going to pretend I understood that.’ I said laughing; the little green man was funny.

‘Now we must begin your training if you are to face the Emperor one day.’ Yoda said and I frowned.

‘But I would never harm my Masters, how dare you say such a thing!’ I shouted. ‘Why should I have to listen to you? My powers of the dark side will assist me.’ I got up quickly but banged my head on the celling, I growled and went outside.

‘Commander!’ I shouted. ‘Get ready to leave at once.’ Looter ran up to me.

‘But Milady, the ship was damaged upon landing. I’m afraid we shall have to wait until it is fixed.’ The Commander said. I screamed and force-pushed the man against the tree.

‘You have three day’s to fix it, do not disappoint and do not follow me. I shall return after your three days are up.’ Looter got and coughed.

‘At once.’ He signalled to the other trooper and they ran back to the ship. I wandered into the forest not caring where my feet took me.

\---- _The Visions_ \----

I didn’t notice the cliff until it was too late. I fell over the edge, screaming for anyone to help me but of course no one came. I landed in one of the swamps with a loud splash and the more I fought to stay above the water, the quickly I sank. But what I saw was even more terrifying.

The visions came in flashes and parts but I still got the gist.

-

_‘Join me my son and we can rule this galaxy as Father and Son.’ Lord Vader shouted at the young man clinging to the metal work that hung above a void._

_‘No!’ The boy shouted and swung his blue lightsabre at Lord Vader but The Sith Lord was quicker and chopped off his hand, the lightsabre fell into the void along with the decapitated hand._

-

_Again the same boy and Vader duelled but this time in a darker more sinister place. ‘Join me Luke and you can save the Rebel Alliance from total destruction.’_

_‘I will never join you. Join me and we can live in peace.’ Luke shouted back as he pushed Vader back on to the bridge that separated the room and the lift. Vader tripped and fell against the railings as Luke continued to batter Vader’s red lightsabre until this time Luke cut off Vader’s hand but as he did Luke noticed that his Father’s hand was also prosthetic like his own. He stared his wrist then Vader’s considering what move to take next._

_‘Strike down your Father and your training will be complete.’ The Emperor shouted._ I couldn’t help but want to throw myself in front of Father to defend him. _Luke turned his lightsabre off and chucked it away._

_‘I won’t kill you father and I will never join the Empire.’ Luke said in a calm voice._

_‘Then you will die.’ Said the Emperor simply. ‘You will now experience the full power of the dark side.’ The Emperor then blasted force lightening at the boy who flew backs on to some cylinders. He groaned at the pain. Vader looked between his begging son and his master, his feeling were indeed conflicted like the Emperor had said but he was unsure what to do._

-

 _A man who wore a helmet similar to Vader’s held up sword-like red lightsabre, faced a female Jedi with a blue lightsabre_ – which I recognised as the one Luke held when fighting Vader the first time – _also held up so that the glare lit up her face. The place they were in was a forest covered in snow and rock. The two charged at each other, lightsabre’s raised and when they clashed there was a mighty boom that echoed all around. Snow fell from the trees and rocks split in half._ I held my own ears and they rang with the sound.

-

 _The same man and woman from before were stood side by side with another older Jedi stood between them holding a green lightsabre._ I stared in surprise as the vision whirled around to their faces and I recognised myself standing there, a sense of determination was recognisable in the woman’s eyes.

_‘Snoke, I hereby relieve you of command of the First Order and arrest you under the law set down by the New Republic.’ Alexandra shouted._

_‘Kylo Ren, you would ally yourself with these Rebels?’ Snoke said in a very deep voice._

_‘Yes and my name is Ben Solo!’ The man with the mask said as he took the said mask off throwing it in the dust._

_‘Kylo Ren, I order you to destroy these Rebels.’ Snoke said, still in a calm voice before wiggling his fingers and Kylo Ren or Ben Solo shot forward, choking. ‘Do I need to beat you again?’ Snoke said wryly and only Kylo seemed to know what was going on._

_‘I will kill these Rebels, Master.’ Kylo forced out. As soon as the words left his mouth, he was dropped and allowed to recover. Kylo pulled out his lightsabre, the same red sword-like one and charged at Alexandra and the other Rebel._

-

 _‘Where is your new friend, Rey?’ Kylo Ren shouted as the pair duelled within the remains of the second Death Star._ How could that be possible? I thought. How could the Death be destroyed when it was completely shielded from all attack?

_‘You killed her, Ben! Surely you remember that?’ As Ren was wearing a mask, his expression was unreadable but the roar of anguish was painful to be heard._

-

I was surrounded by darkness on all sides when suddenly glowing red lightsabre shined upon me.

 _‘At last!’ A disembodied growled through the darkness. ‘My boy, I have been every voice…’ Then the voiced changed to Snoke. ‘…You have ever heard…’ Then to Vader. ‘…Inside your head.’_ The voice was so strong; I felt it was also inside my own head.

-

My head burst at of the water and I dragged myself to the edge, breathing heavily not just at the lack of oxygen but at the visions I had just witnessed. Once I had found my breath, I shot up and ran as fast as I could back to Yoda’s hut.

‘You are back, I knew you would be. Did you see something?’ Yoda said nochantly.

‘Umm, yes I had five.’ I had decided to stop asking how the funny green man knew things like that.

‘Five? Really? I have only known people to have one or two.’ Yoda seemed surprised.

‘Well they weren’t full ones, more like broken up, parts of the future.’ I said.

‘The future is not always set in stone and can change at the swipe of lightsabre.’ Yoda said, again mysteriously.

‘I am ready to start my training, Master.’ I finally said after a long pause. I had thought about it and although I may have been brought up by the Empire, they were ruthless and dangerous. I fully took my Mother, Brother and Sister side for the first time.

‘Good, good.’

\---- _Six Months Later_ \----

‘Now balance, Alexandra.’ I stood upside down on my hands attempting to use the force to make a pile of stones whilst Yoda stood on my feet. I have never used the force in this way before as I was used to just sending it out in large bursts rather than concentrating on one small thing. Sweat beaded at my forward, dripping down into my hair. ‘Use the force, push out your mind.’ Well I can tell you one thing; Yoda was a lot more patient than my Father ever was. I balanced the second rock on top of the first but third proved more difficult as I started to wobble.

‘Milady.’ Out the corner of my eye a flash of silver caught me off guard and like that my concentration was lost. I and Yoda toppled to the ground along with the stones.

‘Phasma, what is it?’ I huffed, angrier at myself for getting it wrong than the Clone. I had already discussed with Yoda that these Stormtrooper, I trusted with my life were here to stay and were my bodyguards. Anyway they refused to leave.

‘There is a message from Coruscant.’

‘Get on with it then.’ The Stormtrooper pulled up a data messaging device and the Emperor appeared on it.

‘Lord Daemon…’ We always used our Sith Lord names if we left messages for one another. ‘I want to know your progress, call me back when you have time.’ The device turned off.

‘Send back a message saying there is no sign of the Weapon but I shall check the local star systems in case it was removed for safe-keeping. Thank-you Phasma.’ I winked at her. That was our secret code whenever we needed to chat privately with each other. She nodded confirming that she saw the code.

‘Right go rest Alexandra; no more you can do tonight.’ Yoda said.

‘Thank-you Master.’ I bowed to the Jedi and went back to the Raze. I entered my chambers to find Phasma waiting for me, she removed her helmet and I melted into her embrace.

‘I’m not sure how long I can stay here for until Father and the Emperor know that something is up and they send reinforcements.’ I said in a lonely voice, my walls completely down.

‘You can always come back.’ Phasma said gently as she kissed my hair, I revelled in the comfort she brought me.

‘I love you.’ I said quietly and Phasma hugged me tighter.

‘I love you too.’ I smiled and looked up into her eyes.

‘Remind me?’ I said in a hopeful and seductive voice. Phasma smirked at me, her eyes lighting up with excitement. Damn that gaze already made me hot and horny.

‘Definitely.’ She grinned. I helped her divest of her silver armour and the more that ended in a pile on the floor, the hornier we both became. She helped me removed my black cloak and Sith clothing before we tumbled into to bed wearing our birthday suits.


	9. Chapter 8: Betrayal at Cloud City

\---- _Dagobah System_ \----

‘Concentrate, Alexandra. You cannot force it, it must come naturally.’ Yoda said from the bank where he stood with a watchful eye. However I was on my hands again for tenth time in a row and this time I was determined to get it right. I take deep breath in and as I let it go, I expanded my mind to the stone in front of me and carefully lifted it using the force in order to balance it on the other stone. ‘When you are one with the force, you may even start to see things. Sometimes it just happens accidently like when you feel it the Dark Pit but if you have the patient, you can see the visions more clearly.’

And that is exactly what happened. I started to see a series of images all centred on a city in the clouds. There was Solo, the smuggler (he had given the Empire quite a bit of grief over the past couple of years), a woman that looked remarkably like Padme, like Mother, and a Wookie. Then came Luke who was again duelling Father… wait what was Father doing at this City, surely he would have told me if he was going after Luke again. Oh no, Luke, I have to save Luke and his friends. I felt overwhelming urge to go to this City and help Luke. My hands wobbled and for the tenth time, I fell in the dirt. ‘I have to go to this city. I have to save my brother.’

‘You have seen the future but as said, this is not concrete, it can change.’ Yoda said trying to discourage me.

‘No I have to go, they need me. My family needs me.’ I said to Yoda as I started to pack away my things to take back to the Raze.

‘You have not yet finished your training, young one. Stay and then you will be ready to face your Father and the Emperor.’ Yoda tried again.

‘No.’ I insisted. ‘I have to try to save them.’

‘Do or do not there is no try. Go, go then. I cannot stop you from doing what your heart tells you to do.’ Yoda finally acquiesced.

‘I shall come back, I promise.’ Yoda gave a non-committal hum and then went back inside his hut. I finished packing away my case and then went back to the Raze.

‘Set your course for Cloud City, Commander.’ I told Looter. ‘I will be in my chambers, get me when we land.’

‘Yes Milady.’ Looter said as I walked to my chambers. I met Phasma on the way and she joined me for snuggle in bed.

Nobody saw the X-Wing class fighter crashed on to Dagobah as the Sith Lord and the Troopers left the system.

\---- _A few days later_ \----

There was a knock at the door which roused me from my sleep. I carefully pushed Phasma’s arm off me from where she had been big spooning me, put on my cloak and went to the door. Everybody on the Raze knew of our relationship as did we knew that Tana and Looter were also together. I pressed the release. Destroyer stood on the other side.

‘We have landed Milady.’ I nodded and dismissed the trooper.

‘Phasma, darling we are here.’ I said as poked my lover awake. Sleepily she got up and we helped each get ready. I was just putting Phasma’s helmet back on when Tana came to the door.

‘What is it now Tana?’ I asked.

‘Lord Vader knows you are here and had requested your presence.’ Oh great that put a real dampener on my plans.

‘Thanks Tana.’ He left. I gave Phasma a kiss right where the mouth would be on the helmet and I felt she was smiling underneath. ‘Come on then, we’d better see what Father wants.’

\---- _Cloud City_ \----

Vader was in one of the dining rooms, standing at the head of the table with two Stormtroopers stood behind him. He dismissed them and was about to do the same to Phasma when I stopped him.

‘Father only I ordered my squadron about, I wouldn’t dare to give yours any.’ I said in a low voice, almost daring him to do the exact opposite. We stared at each other before he waved his hand in defeat; we did this kind of thing a lot. I laughed at his giving up too early, whatever he had to say must be more important than us just having some fun. Turning my back on my father so he couldn’t see my face, I faced my lover and said quietly, ‘Go on then wait outside for me.’ I smiled at her before taking a seat. The door slammed shut.

‘What were you doing on Dagobah?’ The Dark Lord intoned in his distinctness voice. Okay then, straight to the point but to be honest there was no point lying.

‘I crash landed.’

‘For six months?’ He questioned.

‘The main engine was damaged.’

‘And you didn’t think to call for back-up or anything?’ His blank stare felt like it was going straight through me.

‘The long range transmitter had been knocked out and there were no Empire Star Destroyers nearby.’ I mean that was actually all true, but it had been fixed after a month. ‘But after a few months of searching, we finally found a half-submerged X-Wing Class fighter and salvaged parts for the Raze from that.’ I quickly added on the end of my answer, I wanted to stop this questioning in case I said something that raised Father’s suspicious mind even more.

‘How did you know I was here?’ He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

‘Same way you did probably, I sensed you in the force.’ I said. ‘But what are you doing here?’ At last seeing a chance to change the subject.

‘I am setting a trap for Luke Skywalker, Han Solo and Leia Organa. They should be here in a few moments, join me?’ The Dark Lord said.

‘Of course Father.’ I stood up and took Father’s left flank, putting up my black hood to hide my face. Vader motioned the Stormtroopers back in, including Phasma who stood at my left hand. We stood in silence for a while until we could Lando Calrissian talking on the other-side of the door.

‘…made a deal that will keep the Empire out of our business for ever.’ The door opened and the bewildered faces of two people and a Wookie looked upon the room. The black-haired fella who I deduced as Lando Calrissian was the one to make the deal with the Empire. Then all of sudden, the other man who must be Han Solo pulled out his blaster and fired. I was quicker than Father, pulling out my lightsabre and deflected the two bolts, giving Father time to pull the blaster from Han’s hand. The effort of pulling my lightsabre out had caused my hood to fall off and now I was getting rather odd looks from the one who looked strangely looked like Padme, which must be Leia. Oh no, it couldn’t be? Could Leia be the sister, Luke’s twin? The Wookie roared in defiance.

‘We would be honoured if you would join us?’ Vader said as the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett stepped out from around the corner. Hunter-scum, I wanted to scream at him, the Empire didn’t need his kind around here but I suppose if he had helped then I could put up with him. A squadron of Stormtroopers including Destroyer ran onto the stairs outside the room, blocking any escape.

‘I had no choice; they arrived just before you did. I’m sorry.’ Lando said. I wanted to laughed, he wasn’t sorry at all.

‘I’m sorry too.’ Han replied as the Wookie growled sympathetically. Finally they all stepped inside the room and the doors closed. The minute they did, more troopers appeared and put the whole group into handcuffs apart from Lando.

‘Take them away.’ Vader whipped his gloved hair through the air. He pointed at me. ‘Go with them, me and Mr Calrissian here need to have a nice long chat.’

‘Yes, Master.’ I said as I followed the group of prisoners to the jail cells. It would be all too easy to free them but it would just as easily be pinned on me, I would have to bid my time. ‘Phasma.’ I whispered. She nodded her head to say she had heard me, troopers can’t whisper after all. ‘Let the commander of this squadron know that I would like to interrogate the Princess personally myself.’ Father would understand as it meant less work for him and it’s really Luke he is after, these people were just bait after all. She nodded again and set about doing what I asked.

After the group were successfully locked in the cells, I went to the rooms that I had been assigned when I got here as I had let security know I would be staying overnight. I had been pacing the room – an old habit of mine – when the door opened and Phasma brought the Princess in. Phasma left the room because although she knew what was about to take place, we still needed to keep up the pretence that I was about to interrogate. I also needed someone to guard the door.

‘You are Princess Leia Organa?’ I said thinking it would be a nice place to start.

‘If you are going to interrogate me to find to location of Rebel Base then you are wasting your time, Vader was a lot scarier than you are.’ The Princess said in an uptight voice.

‘Just answer the question please? My Father cannot sense this room, so anything you say will be kept in the strictest of confidence.’ I said in a particularly tired voice not even noticing my mistake.

‘Vader is your father?’ She asked.

‘What?

‘That’s what you said _my father_ and then only one here who can sense the force is Vader so I put two and two together.’ She said simply.

‘Okay well I suppose I was going to tell you anyway. Vader isn’t really my father but Anakin Skywalker is. Does that name mean anything to you?’ I asked. The Princess shook her head. ‘What about Padme Amidala?’ I asked next.

‘I was told by my Father that was the name of birth mother. They had an illicit affair and then he and his wife adopted me to hide it.’ Leia said. I could tell that she was confused as to why I was asking her questions like this.

‘Padme is my mother too.’ I said quietly. The shock on her face was clearly evident. ‘Your Father is also Anakin Skywalker, we are sisters.’ I looked up to examine her face for any sign of a reaction but there was just shock still then her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

‘Why should I believe you? My Father said I was an only child. This could be a trick to get me to trust you in an elaborate plan to find out where the Alliance is.’

‘Just because I grew up in the Imperial Court?’ I said not noticing my anger growing. ‘I would never lie to you. You are family and I would never betray it.’ I shouted, getting up off the sofa. I went to the window stared out at the garden, trying to get a control of my anger. Remembering the meditation tricks that Yoda taught me, I managed to take some deep breaths and calmed myself down. ‘I’m sorry I shouted, Leia. I just imagined this moment going a lot smoother.’

‘Okay what I said was uncalled for too. I just meant that you Sith Lords are adept in lying and manipulation.’ Leia finally said after a few beats of silence.

‘It’s okay you had every right. But to answer your question, Padme told me herself. She wouldn’t tell me your name but I worked it out, you look so much like her.’ I turned away from the window and sat back down with Leia.

‘Padme is alive? I was told she died giving birth to me.’ Leia said shocked, I guess she believed me now.

‘Well that’s what she led everyone to believe, it was easier to hide you because any offspring that Anakin Skywalker had would be very powerful Jedi’s as he was. The Jedi Council didn’t want to risk the Emperor finding them.’

‘That makes sense. How did you find Padme?’ Leia asked. I could tell she still wasn’t comfortable like I was to call Padme, Mother.

‘Well the Empire had her arrested for suspicious activities concerning the Rebellion although she used a fake name Sabe Skywalker. Then here comes the strange part. Vader had her moved to one of the Towers in the Imperial Palace on Coruscant and well I was curious. I went to see her and it took me two years to work out the truth after visiting Tatooine where Anakin is from. His Stepbrother directed me to Naboo where Mother is from. There I met and conversed with the real Sabe who used to be Mother’s handmaiden when she was Queen. She told me everything and then I just confirmed it with Mother. She told me I also had a brother and sister but as I said, she wouldn’t tell me their names.’ Leia was silent the whole through as I talked and told her of my journey.

‘I guess if the Emperor or Vader tried to read your minds, they wouldn’t find out.’ She said.

‘Yes that’s what Mother said also.’ I agreed. I was just about to tell her about her twin Luke when I sensed something. A flash of a vision came to me and my body stiffened.

-

_The blue lightsabre flashed as it hit the red one. Sparks from broken machinery flew around them in the small space and the forces of light and dark duelled._

-

‘Luke!’ I shouted.

‘What is it?’

‘Our brother is in danger.’ I jumped up from the sofa and raced out the door, Phasma and Leia hot on my heels. I sensed that Father and Luke were in the carbon freezing chamber. As soon as we were in the room, Phasma grabbed Leia. The Trooper already knew the plan and that’s what she was telling Leia now and the Princess stopped struggling. I, however, jump down under the chamber and followed the trail of damage to the outside where Luke was gripping on for dear life to the metal hanging over the void. My Father Vader had his lightsabre down by his side and left hand held out towards Luke.

‘Join me.’ Vader yelled.

‘No you killed my father, I will never join up.’ Luke yelled right back.

‘No Luke, I am your father.’ I skidded to a halt when Father said that, but that couldn’t be right. ‘I was once Anakin Skywalker.’ Vader was my real father? But that meant he killed our mother (well from his point of view), killed Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu and various other Jedi Knights throughout the Galaxy. He was once a good guy? I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

‘No, no, no it’s not true,’ cried Luke, more in pain about his lack of right hand. I was angrier about the fact that he almost killed Mother than anything else. I ignited my lightsabre and carried running this time at the aid of Luke rather than my cruel Father.

‘You wicked, vile cruel thing.’ I yelled. But instead of striking him down my sabre was stopped by another red one.

‘Alexandra?’ I swore that behind his mask, his eyes were wide with surprise.

‘You will never harm my family again.’ I screamed as I and Vader started to duel. He pushed me against the railings.

‘Come back to me and I will forgive your treasonous actions.’ Vader said as he bore down on me and the railings broke. With nothing holding me, I fell down into the void. I just managed to see as Luke fell too. I watched as the man I called Father become further and further away from me. A part of me screamed at the loss whereas the light side screamed in victory.

I felt myself being sucked into an air vent but the surface was too slippery for me to be able to stop until at the end, I fell onto a terminal. I sucked in huge breaths of oxygen trying to get the world to stand upright until I realized that I was the one upside down. I pulled my head the right way when on the next terminal, another person landed. It was Luke.

‘Luke!’ I shouted but there was no reply, he seemed pretty out of it. Then he stopped moving and for a second, I believed her was dead but then he started to shout Leia. What was he doing? Leia wouldn’t be able to hear him from here.

That’s when I saw it, a large sort of circular ship came speeding towards us, slowing down under Luke. Lando popped out the top and grabbed the unconscious Luke. Now was my chance.

‘Wait, wait! Don’t forget me!’ I shouted, waving my hands. Lando looked at me, and then he looked down and nodded before the ship was brought under me. I climbed down onto the top of the ship and slid down through the hole. I was immediately engulfed into a hug, at first I thought somehow Padme was on the ship but then I realized that it was in fact Leia. I returned the hug.

‘Thanks for rescuing me sister.’ I whispered into her ear.

‘Well I wasn’t going to leave you behind, not after what you did for Luke.’ She replied.

‘You saw?’ I asked incredulously.

‘No but I sensed that you had changed. Anyway, there is a surprise on the main deck, she insisted on coming.’ I had an idea who was waiting for me but wanted to see for myself. As I entered the large lounge-like area, Phasma was sat on one of the benches but she wasn’t in her armour, she was wearing something that looked something akin to Han Solo’s clothes. She came up to and hugged me tight. I shoved her off, now I could see her face Phasma looked hurt and confused.

‘Don’t worry, everyone knows.’ Leia said behind me. The Wookie roared. ‘I could see a mile off that you two had the hots for each other. Then Phasma explained to me that you were in some kind of secret relationship. Now you can live out, if you want to.’ Leia and the Wookie left and went to the cockpit, leaving me and Phasma alone.

‘Why did you tell her?’ I asked a little annoyed.

‘She’s your sister, I thought you trusted her.’ Phasma said, there were a range of emotions upon her face.

‘I’m sorry darling; I didn’t mean to get angry. I’m glad you told her.’ I said before opening up my arms and she fell into them. ‘I didn’t like living like this.’

‘I know you didn’t. I love you.’ Phasma said quietly as she took my lips in a passionate kiss.

‘I love you too.’ I said replying in kind. ‘I’m just going to check on Luke. Go and see where we heading.’

‘Yes Milady.’ I stopped at the doorway entrance.

‘Okay none of that please call me Alexandra.’ I insisted.

‘Okay… Alexandra.’ She said testing out the name. I smiled and then left for the medical bay. Luke was still unconscious and Leia sat with him.

‘You haven’t told me your name yet.’ Leia stated as I entered.

‘It’s Alexandra.’ I told her. The ship rattled. ‘What’s going on?’

‘I believe we are being pursued by Tie-Fighters.’ Leia said as she wiped Luke’s brow. I suddenly felt awkward and like I was intruding. I made my excuses and left which led to conversation I wasn’t ready to have with Phasma.

‘Back so soon?’ She asked.

‘Umm yeah, I just felt like I was intruding on Luke and Leia.’ I said as sat down next to her on the bench.

‘But they are your family.’ She said not really understanding what I was trying to get at.

‘Yeah I know that.’ I pointed out. ‘But the way Leia was caring for Luke in there made me feel like an outsider. Leia will never see me the way she sees Luke.’ I could tell that Phasma didn’t know what to say so she took me in a side hug and I leaned into the contact.

I had no idea that Leia had just listened to the entire thing right outside the door.


	10. Chapter 9: Jabba the Hut and Han in Carbonite

After R2 managed to fix the hyper drive, we managed to flee the Empire and I felt an elation of happiness but also sadness. I still didn’t know what I was doing but I knew that the Light-side needed me.

‘Luke, we are ready for take-off. We’ll find Jabba and that bounty hunter.’ Lando said through the receiver. I had later learned that Han Solo had be frozen in carbonite and taken by the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett to Jabba the Hutt to pay off his debts.

‘Okay, we’ll meet you at the rendezvous point at Tatooine.’ Luke replied. I watched as he winced, he was having a prosthetic hand installed.

‘Leia, we will find Han for you.’ Leia smiled, she was in love with the man, I realized.

I, Luke and Leia along with R2-D2 and C-3PO watched out the window of the Medical Freighter as the Millennium Falcon (as I now knew the ship to be called) took off into space.

When the Rebel Alliance got to the Tatooine, Lando had relayed back that Han was being kept on display in Jabba’s Palace. Quickly a plan was set in motion. R2-D2 and C-3PO were sent to down to the Palace with a message from Luke asking to bargain for Captain Solo’s life. However that didn’t go to plan, so plan B was set in motion. Leia and I dressed as Bounty Hunters with Chewbacca in chains, would ask for the bounty placed upon his head.

Speaking in Urbese, Leia said, ‘I have come for the bounty on this Wookie.’

Replying in Hutese, Jabba said, ‘At last, we have the mighty Chewbacca.’ Chewie growled, getting into the part of being held in custody. ‘Kanja ta Droid.’

‘Yes I am here, your worshipfulness.’ C-3PO came running up beside the Hut. Ahh so that was why the first plan didn’t work. Jabba said something in Hutese which C-3PO translated.

‘The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of 25, 000.’ The Protocol droid said. I stepped forward, speaking in Urbese.

‘We want 50, 000. No less.’ I growled. Leia stared at me, probably wanting to say _that wasn’t part of the plan_ but I couldn’t help myself, I wanted to play. Jabba yelled and pushed C-3PO over and into what looked like green gloop. Yuck, I thought, better him than me. Jabba growled in Hutese, I understood what he said but Leia didn’t know the language so C-3PO got back up, a little confused and dazed but proceeded to carry on translating.

‘The might Jabba asks why he should pay 50, 000.’ C-3PO said. Yes the time had come; I could use one of my toys. I shouted in Urbese and brought out from behind my back a small silver sphere. ‘Because he is holding a thermal detonator.’ C-3PO said in a worried voice, holding up his metal arms. The club descended into chaos and Boba Fett drew his blaster gun.

‘Ho, ha, this bounty hunter is my kind of scum, fearless and inventive.’ Jabba said in English. He spoke again but this time reverting to his native language.

‘Jabba offers the sum of 35 and I do suggest you take it.’ C-3PO said. I was about to step forward again and say no when Leia got there before me and agreed for us.

‘He agrees.’ C-3PO shouted joyously. I turned off the thermal detonator, disappointed that I didn’t get to use it. Chewie was taken away and Jabba invited us to party with him. I looked around the club and noticed Boba Fett give me a satisfied nod.

\---- _Later that night_ \----

For hours the party went on and on into the early hours of the morning until finally Jabba fell asleep which caused a chain reaction of everybody else falling asleep. I nodded to Leia and we crept to where Han was being held in the Carbonite. Leia pressed a few buttons on the side and I kept guard as Han slowly got released from the brown block. I heard a thump and turned around to find Han lying on the floor with obvious symptoms of hibernation sickness with Leia holding up his head whispering to him lovingly.

‘Leia, we have to go now.’ I hissed.

‘Whose’s that?’ Han groaned.

‘It doesn’t matter for now. Come on then, I’ll help you up.’

‘Ho, ho, ho, ho.’ A loud laugh entered the room. Oh no, we had been tricked. A curtain fell back and Jabba and his court were revealed.

‘I know that laugh.’ Han said. ‘Look Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back.’

‘It’s too late for that Solo.’ The slug-like man replied. ‘You may have been a good smuggler but now you are Bantha Fodder.’ Jabba and his court laughed loudly.

‘Look…’ Han tried again but Jabba cut him off.

‘Take him away.’ Pig guards manhandled Han away, presumably to the Cells. ‘Bring her to me.’ Jabba said as he pointed at me. I was pulled towards the foul, disgusting slug creature; I wish I had my lightsabre. ‘The Empire have been looking for you, they will pay handsomely for your return.’

‘No.’ I shouted. ‘I will never go back.’ But my defiance was silenced when a pig guard took me away down to the cells. They throw me into a cell and I heard a roar behind me. ‘Chewie? Is that you?’ The Wookie helped me up onto a bench before going back to Han who was lying on the other bench. I quickly ran over to him.

‘Han? How are you?’

‘Who are you?’ Well I guess he had a right to know as he would probably become my brother-in-law one day.

‘I’m Alexandra, Leia’s sister.’

‘Leia’s sister!’ He shouted. ‘Wait where is Leia?’

‘I think she is still upstairs. She didn’t come down with me.’ I said, knowing how much he loved my sister. Then I felt it. ‘Don’t worry, Luke is here. He will save us.’

‘Luke? Luke can’t even save himself let alone rescue us.’ Han laughed, I was glad his spirit was back.

‘No he is here, I feel it.’ I insisted.

The door to the cell opened and Lando and a pig guard entered. The manhandled us out of the cell and up the stairs.

‘Han.’ Luke was at the top, unfortunately he was in chains. ‘Alexandra.’

‘Some rescue this turned out to be.’ Han said as the four of us including Chewie were put before Jabba the Hut.

‘Where’s Leia?’ Han asked again.

‘I’m here.’ Oh no Jabba had turned Leia into his dog on a leech.

‘Oh dear.’ Said C-3PO, oh great what surprises were in for this time. ‘His high exaltedness the great Jabba the Hut has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately.’ I took in what Jabba had said, did that mean me?

‘Hey what about me?’ If I could get away then I could come back to rescue everyone. ‘You said the Empire would be willing to pay for me?’ Jabba growled.

‘Jabba has decreed that you shall also die for what Luke did to the Rancor.’ C-3PO translated.

‘You will therefore be taken to the dune sea and cast into the Pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc.’

‘Doesn’t sound too bad.’ Han muttered.

‘In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over a thousand years.’ C-3PO finished off. Chewie roared.

‘On second thought lets pass on that.’ Han muttered again.

‘This is the last mistake you’ll ever make.’ Luke said as we were taken away. Why did Luke sound so optimistic that we were getting out of this? There was no way.

\---- _The all-powerful Sarlacc_ \----

‘I think my eyes are getting better.’ I heard Han say at the front of the hover ship. ‘Instead if a big dark blur, I see a big light blur.’

‘There’s nothing to see. I used to live here you know.’ Luke replied.

‘You’re going to die here you know.’ Han joked although I think in his mind it would turn out to be true.

‘Just stick close to Chewie and Lando.’ Luke said and I gritted my teeth at the fact that he didn’t include me. I mean I already had my handcuffs off, nothing and nobody held me for long.

‘I’ve taken care of everything.’ Oh really Luke, a bit big for you boots much. The hover craft stopped and a massive pig-like squeal sounded. I took peek over the barrier and immediately regretted it. The sand slopped inwards and half buried in the sand was a large mouth with sharp teeth surrounding it; it looked sort of like a Venus Fly Trap but with similarities to Jabba the Hut particularly the tongue. I watched as the Luke was pushed onto the gang plank and held there. C-3PO shouted down to us through a vent hole, conveying the words of Jabba.

‘Victims of the almighty Sarlacc, His excellency hopes that you die honourably but should any of you wish to beg for mercy the great Jabba the Hut will now listen to your pleas.’ Huh, there would be no way Jabba would get such pleasure from me.

‘3PO, you tell the slimy, worm ridden filth that he’ll get no such pleasure from us.’ Chewie growled. Thank the lord that Han and Chewie were in an agreement.

‘Jabba… this is your last chance, free us or die.’ Luke shouted. Ooh yes let’s kill him, I thought but immediately quelled it, wasn’t I supposed to be good now? Loud rancorous laughter exploded from Jabba’s barge. Jabba said something in Hutese through the microphone and Luke was pushed forward. Luke then saluted to the barge and I could only watch as Luke twisted and used the bounce of the gang plank to thrust himself into the air. He landed back on the barge and caught two things in his hands. Luke passed me one of the things he had caught. I looked down at it and realized that it was a lightsabre.

‘Thank-you Luke.’ I said to him, after all the man didn’t know me so why should he help.

‘Don’t thank me, thank Yoda. That was his lightsabre.’ Luke had a sad expression on his face and I knew in that moment that Yoda had passed away. I wanted to apologise for his loss, our loss but he had already turned away killing the guards. I decided to jump onto the other small barge, as I did I turned on the lightsabre and a shaft of green came out. It felt lighter and sturdier than my old one, it was a much better fit but still not right. I slashed into the members of Jabba’s court without letting my anger come to the surface which I congratulated myself on. I catapulted onto the main barge just in time to see Leia choking Jabba with the chain that was attached to her neck. I quickly dispatched those still in the room before slicing through Leia’s chains. She gave me an appreciated look but then looked behind me, pointing. I turned to find three pig-guards advancing on me, their battle axes raised.

‘Go Leia, go. I’ve got this handled.’ I waved my sword in front of me hoping to scare them off but these three must be the captains or something because they were not very scared however they weren’t good fighters. I sliced them in half with one stroke.

On the upper deck, Luke was fighting with some of the most advanced of Jabba’s guard as they had blasters. I managed to block a few bolts, but unfortunately a few bolts got through, injuring my right hand and right side of my chest. I dropped my lightsabre but caught it before it fell over the edge. I swung blindly with my left hand holding the other close to my chest. Pain was starting to blur my vision causing me to stumble over bits of debris strewn around the barge. With only two guards left, I let Luke deal with it and I jumped over to small barge that Han, Chewie and Lando were on. The minute my feet struck the solid deck, I passed out from the pain.

When I finally came round, we were back on the Falcon and Phasma was by my bed side holding my hand.

‘And just what do you think you are doing, Solider?’ I croaked out, trying to make light of the situation. A blonde head popped up, wonder in her gaze and then pure bliss.

‘Alexandra? Oh my god, Alexandra!’ Phasma shot up, immediately pressing her lips to mine and I welcomed the passionate kiss. But as her left hand slid down my side, I pushed her away as a searing pain flared up.

‘Ow, ow.’ I shouted.

‘Oh I’m so sorry baby.’ Phasma pulled backwards, a look of concern upon her face. The bed dipped behind me and a hand was placed on my uninjured shoulder. I craned my neck to see who it was.

‘Leia.’ I whispered. Out the corner of my eye I noticed Phasma edge quietly out of the room and I silently thanked her.

‘You scared me. First Luke and now you, honestly if you two are going to be Jedi Masters, you need to be a lot more careful.’

‘But…’ I paused slightly before carrying on. ‘…what about you?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know cliff hanger but they are my favourite! 
> 
> Kudos and comments to get the next part because I havent actually written it yet.
> 
> Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments for the next chapter.


End file.
